Medicine
by fckbyeolous
Summary: "Mungkin akan terdengar egois. Tapi Dino masih sayang Hansol hyung." -Dino. "Dino, jaga Hansol untukku. Buat ia bahagia agar ia tidak sakit-sakit lagi." -Seungkwan. "Tidak, dia berbohong. Aku hanya akan kembali padamu. Dia adalah penyakitku, dan kau obatku Seungkwan-ie." -Hansol / VerKwan. Boonon. Slight! VerDin. / Vernon x Seungkwan / Seventeen FF.


[Medicine]

Hansol x Seungkwan

Verkwan. Boonon. Slight Verdin.

Drama. Romance.

©2016.

.

.

Ketika bel pulang dibunyikan, Seungkwan langsung berjalan tergesa keluar dari kelasnya. Orang-orang yang menyapanya ia abaikan begitu saja. Sekarang fokus utamanya adalah rumah Hansol, pacarnya. Hansol hari ini tidak masuk sekolah, dia sedang sakit. Yang membuat Seungkwan kesal, Hansol tidak memberitahunya.

Hansol itu tipe orang yang mudah sakit. Masuk angin sedikit, muntah. Telat makan sedikit, pingsan. Pernah waktu itu Hansol diopname karena terlalu banyak fikiran, saat itu Seungkwan dan Hansol sedang bertengkar hebat.

Sekarang Hansol sakit lagi, yang membuat Seungkwan sangat khawatir adalah karena wali kelasnya mengatakan Hansol harus diinfus dirumahnya. Padahal hubungan mereka baik-baik saja. Setahu Seungkwan, Hansol juga tidak kelelahan atau banyak fikiran. Tetapi kenapa pacarnya itu tiba-tiba sakit?

Terlalu banyak berfikir, Seungkwan tidak sadar sekarang ia sudah memasuki halaman luas rumah Hansol. Ia tiba-tiba jadi gugup sendiri. Seungkwan sebenarnya sering bertemu dengan Bunda Hansol, tetapi tetap saja ia gugup bertemu dengan orangtua Hansol.

Seungkwan menghembuskan nafas sebelum menekan bel rumah Hansol. Tak lama kemudian, pintu _mahogany_ besar itu terbuka, dan yang membuka pintu adalah Bunda. "Oh, Seungkwan-ie?" Bunda memeluk Seungkwan, terlalu senang melihat pacar anaknya datang.

"Hai Bunda, apa kabar?" Seungkwan tersenyum, manis sekali hingga membuat Bunda mencubit pipi Seungkwan dengan gemas.

"Bunda baik sayang. Seungkwan-ie mau melihat Hansol? Ayo masuk, didalam juga ada Dino." Ucap Bunda sambil mengajak Seungkwan masuk.

Seungkwan mengerutkan dahinya. Dino? Bukankah Dino mantan pacar Hansol?

"Seungkwan-ie kenal Dino 'kan? Dia dulu juga sering main kesini." Ucap Bunda, masih merangkul Seungkwan untuk naik tangga menuju kamar Hansol.

Seungkwan hanya menggeleng, "Seungkwan belum pernah kenalan langsung sama orangnya Bunda." Ucap Seungkwan. Waktu itu Seungkwan pernah melihat foto Dino didompet Hansol, lalu mereka bertengkar hebat. Dan akhirnya Hansol merobek foto Dino didepan Seungkwan.

Mereka sudah sampai didepan pintu kamar Hansol. Bunda membuka pintu kamar Hansol dan langsung bisa melihat Dino sedang mengelus-elus rambut Hansol yang tidur. Dino mengangkat wajahnya, pandangannya bertemu dengan Seungkwan yang juga sedang menatapnya. Lalu ia beralih untuk tersenyum pada Bunda. "Hansol hyung tidurnya nyenyak sekali Bun." Ucapnya.

Bunda hanya tersenyum, "Mungkin pengaruh obat. Sebentar lagi pasti bangun, Din." Ucap Bunda. Bunda beralih menatap Seungkwan, "Bunda tinggal dulu ya Seungkwan-ie. Bunda akan memasak dulu."

Lalu Bunda menutup pintu kamar Hansol dari luar, meninggalkan Seungkwan dan Dino yang hanya diam. Apalagi Hansol sedang tidur, Seungkwan jadi canggung sendiri.

"Seungkwan hyung pacarnya Hansol hyung?" tanya Dino tiba-tiba.

Seungkwan menatap Dino yang sedang menggenggam tangan Hansol. Lalu ia ngangguk pelan. "Iya, aku pacarnya." Ucap Seungkwan. Ia berjalan kearah kasur Hansol dan duduk dikursi yang ada disana, berhadapan dengan Dino yang ada disisi lain kasur.

"Oh pantas saja Hansol hyung tidak mau balikan lagi sama Dino." Ucap Dino.

Seungkwan tersentak. "Balikan?"

Dino hanya mengangguk tenang. "Iya, Dino sama Hansol hyung putusnya baik-baik. Waktu itu Dino akan pindah ke daerah Incheon. Jadi Dino tidak ingin membuat Hansol hyung menunggu." Ucap Dino. "Hansol hyung awalnya tidak mau, tetapi Dino paksa. Akhirnya Hansol hyung mengatakan jika Dino kembali ke Seoul, Dino dan Hansol hyung akan balikan."

Seungkwan hanya bisa diam mendengarkan cerita Dino. Selama ini Hansol tidak pernah mengatakan pada Seungkwan bagaimana hubungannya dengan Dino dan bagaimana ia bisa putus dengan Dino. Memang, ketika Seungkwan membahas Dino, sorot mata Hansol langsung berubah muram. Dan ujung-ujungnya mereka pasti akan bertengkar. Jadi Hansol tidak pernah menjawab ketika Seungkwan menanyakan Dino.

"Mungkin akan terdengar egois. Tapi Dino masih sayang Hansol hyung." Ucap Dino.

Seungkwan menghela nafas, sakit juga mendengarkan Dino bercerita tentang Hansol padanya. Apalagi Dino masih mengenggam tangan Hansol, membuatnya semakin sesak. Tidak mau kalah, Seungkwan akhirnya ikut menggenggam tangan kanan Hansol. "Aku tahu, aku bisa melihatnya dari tatapanmu." Ucap Seungkwan. "Tapi Dino, aku tidak akan mengizikanmu untuk memiliki Hansol lagi. Jika itu yang kau minta."

Dino hanya tersenyum simpul, perasaan Seungkwan menjadi tidak enak. "Oh iya, sekedar informasi, Hansol hyung tidak kalah sayang sama Dino." Dino nunduk, memberi kecupan singkat dibibir Hansol hingga membuat Seungkwan terkejut setengah mati, matanya memanas seketika. "Bisa dibilang, Seungkwan hyung hanya pelarian. Ibaratnya Seungkwan hyung hanya halte, persinggahan sementara. Tapi bagi Hansol hyung, Dino adalah rumah, tempat dia kembali."

Dari awal perasaan Seungkwan udah tidak enak. Ditambah lagi dengan ucapan Dino yang menusuk tepat diulu hatinya. Sakit sekali, sampai-sampai Seungkwan tidak sadar ia sudah menangis.

"Apa Dino menyakiti hyung?" Dino menatap Seungkwan seolah-olah dia menyesal. "Maaf hyung, tapi apa yang Dino katakan adalah kenyataan. Hyung harus merelakan Hansol hyung untuk Dino. Hansol hyung sakit seperti ini karena memikirkan bagaimana cara untuk berpisah dengan hyung."

Seungkwan menangis sesegukan, tangan kirinya menutupi mulutnya agar tidak terdengar. Sedangkan tangan kanannya meremas tangan kanan Hansol, tidak kuat menahan sakitnya sendirian. "Stop Dino, jangan bicara lagi.." mohon Seungkwan.

Dino hanya diam, ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke wajah Hansol yang terlihat damai. Ia kembali mengusap rambut Hansol dengan sayang. "Hyung sayang Hansol hyung 'kan?" Dino tersenyum tipis, "Tinggalkan Hansol hyung. _Hyung_ hanya jadi beban buat Hansol hyung."

"Diam Dino!" akhirnya Seungkwan membentak Dino. Kata-kata Dino itu seperti mata pisau, tajam. Seungkwan benar-benar habis kesabaran jadinya.

Tiba-tiba Seungkwan merasakan Hansol membalas genggaman tangannya. Ia langsung menatap Hansol yang sepertinya terbangun karena teriakannya.

Dino juga ikut menatap Hansol. "Hansol hyung sudah bangun?"

Orang yang pertama kali dilihat Hansol adalah Dino, karena wajah Dino tepat diatas wajahnya. Hansol mengerjapkan matanya, ia masih mengantuk. Matanya tertutup, lalu terbuka lagi. Ia masih belum menatap Seungkwan yang jelas-jelas sedang menggenggam tangannya.

Ketika Hansol tersenyum pada Dino, saat itu juga Seungkwan ingin melepaskan tangannya dari Hansol. Tetapi entah sadar atau tidak, Hansol tidak membiarkan tangan Seungkwan lepas dari genggamannya.

"Dino? Kenapa ada disini?" tanya Hansol. Dino tidak menjawab, masih sibuk mengelus-elus rambut Hansol walaupun ia dilihat oleh Seungkwan. Akhirnya Hansol menoleh kearah Seungkwan, senyumannya langsung luntur.

"Seungkwan-ie? Kenapa menangis?" Hansol mencoba untuk bangkit, tangan kirinya yang masih digenggam Dino ia lepaskan. Ia duduk sambil menghapus airmata Seungkwan dengan tangan kirinya yang diinfus.

Seungkwan semakin sesegukan, ia menurunkan tangan Hansol dari pipinya. "Aku tidak apa-apa." Jawabnya. Padahal ia tidak baik-baik saja.

Hansol hanya menghela nafas, sekarang ia membawa Seungkwan kepelukannya. Tidak peduli pada Dino yang masih setia menatap mereka. "Jangan menangis." Ucapnya.

Seungkwan hanya diam, ia masih sibuk sesegukan. Ia juga sedang memikirkan apa yang diucapkan Dino tadi. Apa benar ia hanya pelarian? Apa ia memang hanya beban untuk Hansol?

Dino pura-pura batuk ketika merasa diabaikan. Seungkwan merasa ia harus mengambil keputusan sekarang. Dengan sangat pelan, ia melepas pelukan Hansol dan menatap Hansol tepat dimatanya. "Hansol.."

Hansol hanya bergumam, ia malah asik menghapus airmata Seungkwan. "Kenapa hmm?"

Seungkwan kembali menurunkan tangan Hansol dari wajahnya, membuat Hansol mengernyit. "Aku ingin kau bahagia. Aku tidak ingin kau terbaring sakit seperti ini." ucap Seungkwan, ia menghela nafas. "Ayo berpisah."

Hansol terdiam.

Beberapa saat kemudian ia tertawa kecil. "Apa yang membuatmu mengatakan itu?"

Seungkwan tidak menjawab, ia hanya berdiri dan tersenyum tipis pada Dino yang masih diam ditempatnya. "Dino, jaga Hansol untukku. Buat ia bahagia agar ia tidak sakit-sakit lagi."

Hansol menangkap pergelangan tangan Seungkwan ketika ia berbalik badan. "Seungkwan-ie, ada apa? Kau kenapa?!"

"Hansol hyung jangan banyak bergerak dulu!" ini suara Dino. Hansol menoleh kearah Dino yang dari tadi terabaikan. "Lihat, darah _hyung_ jadi naik ke selang infusnya!"

Seungkwan melepas paksa tangan Hansol yang masih menahannya. Ia berjalan keluar dari kamar Hansol tanpa peduli bagaimana susahnya pria blasteran itu memanggil namanya.

"Hansol hyung istirahat saja, biarkan Seungkwan hyung menenangkan dirinya." Ucap Dino ketika melihat Hansol ingin bangkit dari ranjangnya.

Hansol berdecak, infus dipunggung tangannya ia lepas paksa. Ia menyibak selimutnya dan turun dari ranjang, berniat menyusul pacarnya. Tapi Dino lagi-lagi menghalangi Hansol.

"Hansol hyung harus istirahat!" Dino memaksa Hansol untuk kembali keranjangnya.

Hansol hanya menggeleng pelan. "Hanya sebentar Dino. Aku ingin tahu kenapa Seungkwan bersikap aneh seperti tadi." Ucapnya, ia kembali berjalan hendak menyusul Seungkwan. Tapi baru beberapa langkah, suara Dino langsung membuat Hansol terdiam ditempatnya.

"Seungkwan hyung tidak sayang sama hyung!" ucapnya. "Dino yang menyuruh Seungkwan hyung untuk memutuskan hyung, agar kita bisa balikan!"

Tangan Hansol terkepal, ia berbalik dan menatap Dino dengan dingin. "Bukannya aku sudah mengatakan padamu? Aku tidak akan balikan denganmu Dino, aku sudah memiliki Seungkwan."

Dino menggeleng, keras kepala. "Tidak, Dino maunya Hansol _hyung_ menepati janji _hyung_!" Dino hampir menangis, "Kita harus balikan! Dino masih sayang sama Hansol hyung!"

"Dino—"

"Dino tahu Hansol hyung tidak bahagia dengan Seungkwan hyung! Dia hanya beban buat _hyung_! Dia hanya pelarian! _Hyung_ sakit seperti ini karena dia 'kan?!" Dino menghapus airmatanya kasar. "Dino tahu Hansol hyung masih sayang Dino.."

Hansol berjalan pelan kearah Dino, ia memeluk Dino agar pemuda yang pernah mengisi hatinya itu tenang. "Dino, aku memang menyayangimu. Tetapi bukan sayang yang seperti dulu. Sekarang aku sudah menganggapmu bagian dari masa laluku." ucap Hansol.

Dino memisahkan pelukan mereka lalu menggeleng dan menatap Hansol dengan tatapan memohon. "Jangan berkata seperti itu.."

"Kau tidak tahu bagaimana perasaanku setelah ditinggal. Apalagi kau tidak pernah memberiku kabar." Hansol senyum simpul, terkesan miris. "Banyak berita yang aku dapatkan, kau sudah mempunyai pacar lagi. Hatiku sakit Din, rasanya semua penantianku hanya sia-sia."

Dino tertegun, sebenarnya ia memang pernah mempunyai pacar di Incheon. Tetapi tetap saja hatinya masih milik Hansol. Ia masih memikirkan Hansol walaupun ia sudah punya pacar.

"Lalu Seungkwan datang. Dia seperti obat bagiku. Dia menyembuhkan lukaku, menyembuhkan bekas yang kau tinggalkan." Hansol mengambil jeda. "Sampai tidak bersisa, namamu disapu bersih dari hatiku Din."

Dino sesegukan kecil, "Tetapi _hyung_ , Dino sudah kembali. Dino mau menagih janji _hyung_.."

Hansol menumpu tangannya dikedua pundak Dino, memaksa Dino untuk menatap lurus ke matanya. "Aku menyesal, aku minta maaf karena tidak bisa menepati janjiku. Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Seungkwan. Untuk kali ini saja, aku ingin egois. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan obatku."

Ketika Hansol menurunkan tangannya, lagi-lagi Dino menahan lengan Hansol. " _Hyung_ , jangan pergi.."

Hansol melepaskan tangan Dino, ia berbalik dan mencoba untuk tidak mendengarkan panggilan Dino lagi. Ia sudah banyak membuang-buang waktu berbicara dengan Dino, kemungkinan besar Seungkwan sudah pergi dari rumahnya.

Atau mungkin belum?

Dari tempat Hansol berdiri sekarang, ia bisa melihat kearah dapur. Disana Bunda sedang memeluk Seungkwan yang menangis. Hansol menghela nafas lega, ia memegang sofa ruang tamu ketika ia sadar badannya masih terlalu lemah karena sakit.

Hansol berjalan pelan kearah dapur, "Seungkwan-ie.."

Bunda yang pertama kali menatap Hansol, langsung mempelototi anaknya. Seungkwan langsung memisahkan pelukannya dengan Bunda ketika mendengar suara Hansol memanggil namanya. Ia natap Hansol sesaat, lalu menghapus airmatanya. "Bunda, Seungkwan pulang dulu. Sampai bertemu lagi Bun."

Bunda hanya mengangguk sambil merapikan poni Seungkwan. "Hati-hati dijalan ya sayang."

Seungkwan tersenyum dan langsung melewati Hansol yang masih menatapnya. Hansol tidak menahan Seungkwan, ia sekarang melihat Bunda yang menyuruhnya untuk meminta maaf. Hansol mengangkat bahunya lalu mengikuti Seungkwan dari belakang. "Seungkwan-ie.."

"..." Seungkwan hanya diam.

"Jangan terlalu cepat berjalan, aku masih sakit Seungkwan." Hansol masih tetap mengikuti Seungkwan. Saat mereka hampir sampai dipintu depan rumah Hansol, barulah Hansol menghentikan langkah Seungkwan dengan memojokkannya ke daun pintu. "Seungkwan-ie."

Seungkwan yang dipojokkan tiba-tiba, mencoba melawan. Ia mendorong dada Hansol agar pria yang bernama asli Vernon itu tidak terlalu dekat dengannya. "Biarkan aku pergi, Hansol.."

Hansol menggeleng, matanya menatap lurus pada Seungkwan yang masih menunduk tanpa menatap matanya. "Sekarang dengarkan aku."

Hansol meraih dagu Seungkwan untuk menatap matanya. "Kau percaya padaku?"

Seungkwan tidak menjawab, air matanya kembali berlinang dan turun hingga Hansol menghapusnya dengan lembut. "Sudah berapa lama kita berpacaran Seungkwan?"

Seungkwan menggigit bibirnya, sebagian kecil hatinya menahan ia untuk menjawab.

"Setahun lebih Seungkwan-ie. Apa tak terlalu lama jika aku hanya menjadikanmu pelarian?" ujar Hansol lembut. "Itu kan yang dikatakan Dino padamu? Kau pelarianku?"

Seungkwan mengangguk. Tangisnya pecah hingga ia terisak-isak.

Hansol mengusap rambut Seungkwan dengan lembut dan mendekapnya erat-erat. "Aku mencintaimu kau tahu?" bisik Hansol tepat didepan telinga Seungkwan. "Aku tidak membutuhkan Dino. Dia masa laluku, ia sekarang hanya sebagai adik bagiku."

Seungkwan mencengkram erat bagian baju depan Hansol. "T-tapi Dino mengatakan jika ia tempatmu pulang. Kau hanya bermain-main denganku."

Hansol menggeleng, mencium rambut Seungkwan yang selalu membuatnya tenang. "Tidak, dia berbohong. Aku hanya akan kembali padamu. Dia adalah penyakitku, dan kau obatku Seungkwan-ie."

Seungkwan memisahkan pelukannya untuk menatap mata Hansol yang teduh. Pemuda blasteran itu tersenyum lembut dan mencium belahan bibir Seungkwan. Seugkwan hanya menerimanya, memejamkan mata dan menikmati sentuhan bibir Hansol pada bibirnya.

"Aku hanya mencintaimu. Jangan meragukanku Seungkwan-ie." Bisik Hansol setelah memisahkan ciuman mereka. Jemarinya mengelus pelan bibir Seungkwan yang membuatnya candu. "Jangan pernah berfikir untuk meninggalkanku, _arra_?"

Seungkwan hanya mengangguk. Hansol kembali memeluk Seungkwan, menikmati detakan menyenangkan didadanya. Rasanya ia tak akan pernah sanggup jika tidak ada Seungkwan disampingnya.

Seungkwan balas memeluk Hansol. Matanya menatap Dino yang entah sejak kapan berdiri beberapa meter dibelakang Hansol. Ia merasa menang, tetapi hatinya tidak bisa melihat Dino yang menangis sendirian disana. Jadi ia menggumamkan maaf dengan gerakan bibirnya.

Dino hanya memalingkan wajah. Ia pergi dengan langkah berat dari sana. Dalam hati Seungkwan berharap Dino bisa mendapatkan yang lebih baik dari Hansolnya.

Seungkwan menyeringai. Yah, walaupun ia tidak yakin ada yang lebih baik dari Hansolnya.

.

.

FIN

.

.

[1] MAAF AKU MENISTAKAN DINO

[2] FF ini udah karatan dilaptop aku, baru bisa rampung waktu aku punya mood melanjutkannya.

[3] bahasanya memang tidak baku. Maaf kalau tidak nyaman.

[4] jangan lupa kunjungi stories aku ya!

[5] oh iya aku membayangkan Bunda itu adalah Jeonghan!


End file.
